


Lake of fire

by Tetsuko1968



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuko1968/pseuds/Tetsuko1968
Summary: Sandor Clegane reminiscing about his life during his last moments
Relationships: Gregor Clegane & Sandor Clegane, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lake of fire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mothertongue

The situation was hopeless. Whatever the queen's men had done to Gregor, He clearly wasn't human anymore. Even the white walkers looked less terrifying Than him . Wasn't it kind of funny that now, his outside looked just like his inside: like a motherfucking monster people would run away from screaming? Sandor's brother was about to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Gregor couldn't be killed With a sword, Qyburn must've performed some kind of wicked magic to turn him into A bloodless creature.  
Suddenly, Sandor felt Gregor's fingers pressing inside his eyeballs, tyring to do to him what he had done to Obaryn Martell, back when he had still had a human appearance. The pain Wase absolutely unbearable, it gruesomely reminded him of his childhood, when his face had been burnt. Sandor rammed his dagger into his brother's eye. The giant wasn't even impressed.  
Well, if I cannot kill him, fire is the only thing that will, Sandor thought to himself. If he pushed him, Gregor would fall into the flames, but this also meant That Sandor had to fall alongside him. His two greatest fears combined would be responsible for his death. How ironic.  
He took A deep breath , tried to see something through his bloody eyes , but figured he must already be half blind, He pushed them over the edge.  
This was the end, then . At least the beast would be gone now.  
Would Arya make it ? Kingslanding was a dead city by now, but he was certain that if one Person could survive this mess, it was Arya Stark. Sandor felt very proud of her in that moment.  
Maybe He should've stayed in Winterfell, He would've felt like a coward but at least he could've been with Sansa, who had turned into a strong, independant woman. He had always wanted the little bird, but the new version of her fascinated him even more. Well, she deserved Someone better than him.  
He was ugly as hell and had killed even more people than he could count. Of course he deserved death. Actually, He wouldn't have expected to live this long , as he had never had a particularly strong reason to live, anyway.  
Sandor felt the fall , but it still frightened him less than the fire beneath him. It was not the kind of death he had wished for himself.  
He, Sandor Clegane, the Hound, would burn in the seven hells for eternity. Maybe, if he had been a better person, he could've avoided spending his afterlife trapped in the merciless flames.  
In his last moment, before he collapsed with the burning city, he thought of the Stark sisters, and smiled.  
Then, Sandor Clegane was no more.


End file.
